A Lucky Star
by TarinTarin
Summary: The story of the District 3 Victor of the 69th hunger games. Expect appearances from some familiar faces including Beetee, Finnick, Haymitch, Gloss, Johanna and Seneca Crane to name but a few. Rated M : features later violence, lemons and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Nashira.

I was named after a star. In the language of my ancestors I am told my name means 'the lucky one'

I don't really believe in luck.

I thought fast and acted fast. I did what I had to do to stay alive.

* * *

I sigh as I start to pack my things into my bag. Why do I have to mentor again? Why this year? I've already been so busy and really what's the point of me travelling all way to District 3, only to return to the Capitol a matter of hours later? Do they really need me at the reaping? For Jupiter's sake, all do I sit on a chair and I don't even say anything. Is it really necessary?

There are only 3 other district 3 victors; Beetee, Wiress and Hibiki. I alternate with Wiress to be the female mentor, which I think is utterly unfair. Wiress doesn't even do anything. She doesn't have business in the Capitol like I do, none of them do - They are either too old or quite frankly, too unattractive to have the sort of burdens I do. I am the youngest of the district 3 victors, being only 16 when I won 5 years ago. Hibiki was the first ever district 3 victor. He has always been much bigger than the average in our district; his size is what helped him to win his games. Now he looks rotund, I would wager he is the fattest man in the whole district. I see men like that all the time in the Capitol but not back home. We District 3 folk are short and naturally small framed. A typical district 3 man would be like Beetee. He is 51 but still decidedly boyish looking- all timid and scrawny. Wiress can't be older than 40 but is slightly _off_, shall I say. They are a couple, which is cute yet simultaneously gross.

People in the Capitol waste their money on all kinds of frivolities but I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to waste their money on those three. I am of course, not trying to be mean here- it's just the truth. I don't dislike them; we are all close, I suppose. Hibiki and I mentor together since Wiress and Beetee cannot bear to be parted, so I've especially built up a rapport with him. Hibiki has become friendly with my father too and often our families will have a big dinner together. It is nice to have someone from home that has had the 'arena experience' but it's not the same. They all get to sit around in the victors' village while I am carted off here and there_._ They don't understand at all.

This year particularly I've had no time for anything. Every time I get called to go the capitol I've no choice but to go and this year I've been called a lot. I guess things are how they are though. Mentoring is so tedious and ultimately quite futile. I've tried, I really have but everyone knows our tributes won't make it and if they do make it, well that won't be down to my help. I didn't win thanks to Wiress or Beetee. I won because of _me_**. **Whether a tribute wins or not is down to them and their actions. The best mentor can't save the worst tribute from dying and the worst mentor wouldn't stop the best tribute from winning. Even with the things I know, if someone doesn't have the potential, if they give up on themselves as soon as their name is picked- what use I am?

I guess the one positive thing about this pointless excursion is that I'll see Isis and Aqil, even if only briefly. They are two of my eight siblings, my two favourites. Isis is the eldest- married with 3 young children. She has always been so kind and motherly to me. I always look forward to seeing her and her husband Firdaus. Firdaus works in one of the many factories that litter district 3, personally I can't stand the factories they are so ugly and grey and they leave a thick smog permanently hanging in the sky. Isis stays at home with the children, who are really still babies. I wish they could stay that young forever. Hamal is the 7th child and I am the youngest. He is 2 years older than me and has always been my best friend. A year younger than Hamal and a year older than me is Adzira. I am not looking forward to seeing her. She probably is the worst aspect about going home, she seemingly made it her mission to ruin my childhood. Isis told me Adzira is looking to get married this year, which is good. Maybe she will finally move out and stop living in _my _house.

Before my games we all lived in a 4 bedroom flat above the shop my parents owned in the centre of the city. We took it in shifts after school to help out in the shop. We still own the shop now but we live in the victors village and rent the flat out to some other oversized family. Although I could more than afford to pay for shop workers my father still makes a point of the shop being in family hands- even doing shifts there himself. I am not really too happy about this (but there are many things about me that my father isn't happy about so I guess we are even) he is getting too old to be working so hard in that shop. It's like he doesn't understand that he doesn't need to do that anymore. I suspect maybe he doesn't know what to do if he isn't working.

As you can imagine 11 people and 4 bedrooms was interesting to say the least. My parents had their own room of course. My sisters Isis , Adhara and Aladura had a room, as did my brothers Alkaid, Saiph and Lesath. That left Hamal, Adzira and I sharing a room. It wasn't too bad back then. Sure Adzira was annoying but I had Hamal. Then Isis pair bonded and moved out. Not long after Adhara did too. Alkaid and Saiph continued sharing a room, but now Hamal shared with Lesath. I had to share with Adzira and Aladura- and so began the unhappiest years of my life. They were so cruel to me. Taking my things , teasing me and laughing at me. We all shared one bed and they would always take all the blankets or roll me over when I was sleeping so I fell out. Adzira and I were at the same school and her antics carried on there. When I was 12 I had a bad nightmare and wet the bed. Adzira told everyone. By the time of my reaping I was still the butt of many jokes. The first and only time she was ever anything but nasty to me was 5 years ago at the justice hall. I thought she wasn't coming to see me, I had already seen everyone else and there had been no sign of her. I was surprised when she slipped in alone. She stood there awkwardly for a moment looking at her feet. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, had she been crying? she walked straight towards me avoiding eye contact and pulled me into a tight hug. I reciprocated and we stood wordlessly in the embrace. I thought I heard a quiet sob. Then when the peacekeeper arrived to usher her out, she loosened her grip and backed away not once letting her eyes meet mine.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock chimes and I know it's time to go. This is too early- 5am is not a reasonable time to expect me to travel. The avoxes are waiting at the door with my bags slung over their shoulders. I shuffle towards the door, not before catching a glance of myself in the long hallway mirrors. Urrgh. I look an awful mess. My hair looks like I've been electrocuted, there are dark circles underneath my eyes and my usually milky skin has an ashy tint. I am so tired. My mother would kill me for going out in public like this but it's only a short journey to the train. Using the elastic on my wrist I bundle my thick knotted black hair into a bun and sweep a little powder over my forehead. I still look like a mess- just not like a mess who has played with one of Beetee's inventions. I'm a regular mess. A regular mess will do for now, I'll sort myself out properly on the train. My blippi clicks and I know it's _really _time to go. The Blippi is some device Beetee gave me a few years ago; all 4 of us have one. It's a tiny flat sliver disc with a little clip on the back so it can be attached easily and discreetly to clothing. Beetee puts his in his sock or the inner rim of his shirt collar, Wiress attaches hers to the inside of the weird bolero she always wears and Hibiki puts his on his trouser waistband. I attach mine to the middle of my bra. The blippi has 3 miniscule buttons-one for each of the other district 3 victors. If I press a button I can send a click to the victor it corresponds to. They can do this to me as well. Beetee says this is important for us to keep in touch in case of emergency. One day, a couple of months after he gave it to me, I forget to wear it as I was pottering around my house. Back then I used to clip it in any old place. Beetee must have been trying to 'blip' me and saw that I wasn't responding. He came storming over from his house across the street and lambasted me for not wearing it. It was the first time I had ever seen him raise his voice in anger. In a way it was quite funny watching him stomping around my kitchen all deranged like that. Based on his extreme reaction though, It was clearly important to him that I wear it, so I started clipping it to my bra- where I'd always remember it.

The clicking now must be from Beetee reminding me to be prompt for my train. Although he won't be on the train, Beetee is very anally retentive about this sort of thing. He always knows what is happening with scheduling, even if he isn't involved. I nod to the avoxes to confirm that we can go now. We head out of the door, down the lift and into the car that waits to take us to the station. One of the avoxes holds the car door open and I slip inside. I sink back into the comfortable leather and peer out of the windows. I love these tinted black windows. I can see the whole world but no-one can see me. I love the anonymity of it, the receiving without the giving.

The buildings in the capitol are tall and shiny. In the morning sunrise, they gleam, sparkling like diamonds. Unsurprisingly the streets are dead- I'm only the fool with the misfortunate of being up at this hour around here. Back home the factory workers always start at the crack of dawn. My father opened the shop early every morning so they could come in and buy the sugar laden energy drinks that keep them working long hours. Here in the capitol no-one of any gravitas has a reason to be up at the crack of dawn. I admire emptiness as the area is infinitely more beautiful without the garish capitol fashions to distract from the smooth architecture and lovely (albeit fake) foliage that lines the streets. If only District 3 looked like this.

* * *

It's not long before I'm bundled onto the train and I've barely stepped foot into the lounge carriage when I hear squealing and screeching.

"Nashira! Oh Nashira" Shrieks Faunus running towards to me excitedly " Nashira! Nashir! How are you?"

He throws his arms around me tightly "How have you been? Are you excited for another year?" I can't answer his questions, let alone breathe with his hug practically suffocating me. That's ok though because Faunus asks many questions but never really wants answers. It's just the polite superficial chatter that is so common in the capitol. In the last 5 years I've become accustomed to this due to the sheer amount of functions I've had to attend but Faunus' fast high pitched babble is always overwhelming for the new tributes and I do take some pleasure of observing them react to him, trying to answer his frenzied questions only to be cut off by his next passing thought. Faunus is the district escort and is typically flamboyant. All the districts escorts are- they adore attention. They wouldn't have gone for the job of escort if they didn't. Despite the early hour Faunus looks dazzling. He is in his pyjamas- a long deep purple velvet dressing gown that drapes on the floor and a brown and yellow silk one-piece with fluffy purple slippers. His brown hair is ruffled and curled, it's supposed to look 'bedhead' no doubt, but knowing Faunus it took him hours of careful styling. His moustache is trimmed into what I think they call a 'Fu Manchu' style in the Capitol. Even Faunus' 'casual' look is highly contrived. As he pulls away from the hug he strokes his moustache, attempting to subtlety avert my attention to it.

"Wow Faunus! You look amazing! That moustache, is inspired.." I say. Faunus is much more pleasant when you compliment him and so self concious, that I always make a point to 'admire' his ludicrous styling.

"Really?" Faunus replies trying unsuccessfully to constrain the smile creeping on his face "do you really think so?".

"Yes. You'll be all the talk after the reaping. I'm sure they'll put you in prime place on the fashion recap".

Faunus Breaks into a huge grin and beams with pride "You know Nashira this is nothing really- I just woke up like this- I'm not even started". I nod my head, not daring to laugh. "You know it's been so long, it's so nice to see you again" Faunus says embracing me once again.

It's not been long at all in fact, I saw Faunus two weeks ago at a party. He clearly hasn't forgotten it either because he starts launching into gossip about some of the other attendees

"Well you'll never guess what I heard after Cornelius' party…you remember it? ... well you know Effie? …yes district 12.. Well… Ianus told Elissa that he had seen Effie with Haymitch…. Yes I know what you're thinking and that's exactly what I thought too… But Elissa said that Ianus said that Flora saw Effie and Haymitch _together_.. you know _together..._ yes I know, I know… I know what you are going to say and that's what I said too... but Flora told Tania who told Ianus who told Elissa who told me… and then Flora said she never said that... I know right... do you think she knows what's going round?... She really is a state sometimes ..."

I laugh a little as Faunus goes on and on. There are always rumours about Effie Trinket the district 12 escort and the District 12 Victor Haymitch Abernathy. He is the only living victor from his district and so naturally he and Effie spend a lot of time together. It wouldn't be the first time that an escort and a victor have had rumours surrounding them but Haymitch and Effie are the gossip that just won't die. Every year without fail someone always claims to have a seen something or heard or something. I'm not sure if it's true or not, I mean they seem so different- She is so prim and proper. He is scruffy and perpetually drunk. However Capitol people are loose lipped at the best of times and I've come to learn there is never smoke without fire…

I've sometimes wondered what rumours are spread about me. Then I realise that I'd prefer not to know. Ignorance is bliss.

The Gossip continues for a little while until Faunus stops to take a breath and I grab the chance to ask him how long we've got till arrival. "About 3 hours" He says before casting his eyes up and down me disapprovingly "just enough for you to at_ least_ comb through those knots in your hair I should think". Typical Faunus. We air kiss and I excuse myself to my room. As soon I as enter the avox, who was fixing my bed, scurries out. This room has a lot of memories for me. I stayed here on my first journey to the capitol as a tribute. I remember throwing myself onto the soft bed and crying into the pillow- so sure I only had a month left to live.

How wrong I was.

When I travel to the capitol outside of game times It could be on any train but during the games the same train is always used. I flick my pyjamas onto the floor and head for the shower, grabbing a towel on the way. I step onto the marble flooring and it is warm, heated from the floor up. I remember the wonder I felt when I first saw this shower. We had a shower at home; it wasn't fancy like this though. It was your standard ergonomic shower; designed for efficiency not luxury – like everything in District 3. Cleanliness is extremely important back home. We wash ourselves morning, nightly and before meals. I guess our preoccupation with cleanliness is to overcompensate for our filthy polluted skies.

I can take a fancy shower whenever I want nowadays, I have three at my home back in the village. Just like the one I am in currently they have a sliding temperature dial, scent dispensers and a music player. I once used a shower in the Capitol that had a TV on the wall but it just seemed like sensory overload. Sometimes everything in the capitol feels like sensory overload. I choose a zesty lemon scent and some upbeat music to get me energized. I guess it works a little because when I step out of the shower I don't immediately want to collapse on the bed. I trudge over to my wardrobe. Marina and Elissa, the district stylists gave me some outfits to pick from for the reaping. I decide to choose a simple white polo neck dress. I don't like wearing the ostentatious clothes I might wear in the Capitol when I go back home, somehow it feels inappropriate. Of course the dress has a silver trimming and is much tighter and shorter than I would ideally prefer but it's the least gaudy item in the closest. I put on the pair of flat white over the knee boots that were obviously meant to match the dress and sit down on the dresser to do my hair. I've always liked my hair- its wavy ,thick and jet black. Before my games I always kept it to waist length or longer but when I arrived in the Capitol the first thing Elissa did was cut it off. Leaving me with a cute little bob. It was such a shock along with all the other obvious shocks of being a terrified tribute yet I grew to love it. I always keep it above my collarbone now. My mother and father don't like it at all.

I've become quite adept at doing my own makeup although I don't wear much. Some gloopy liquid to hide imperfections, powder to stop my face looking like a shiny moon and a little kohl around my eyes. I grew up watching my sisters and mother lining their big dark eyes with homemade kohl. I knew how to do that way before I met Elissa. On the morning of my reaping, I remember putting on my kohl as usual but I couldn't draw straight. I had to wipe my eyes and start again at least 4 times. I knew from the 3rd attempt it was just going to be 'one of those days'.

I spend a little more time perfecting myself before heading back to the lounge carriage. Faunus is already there spread out on of the sofas. He is clad in a tight glittery yellow one-piece. I think Faunus is going through a one-piece phase, although for the life of me I can't understand why as he just looks like an overgrown baby. Faunus often tries to 'make things happen' as he would say, he considers himself a trendsetter of sorts. Notice I say that he considers himself that. It's hardly the general consensus.

I lower myself to the sofa opposite him and suddenly realise that it's incredibly hard to look dignified sitting in a dress like this. I fiddle around for a moment crossing my legs back and forth trying to work out the best position. I am considering going back to change outfits when Faunus who must have noticed my fiddling pipes up "No don't you change Nashira…You look fabulous and if you give a little bit of show so what? They love that…"

'They' meaning the capitol because in district 3 it's simply indecent.

"What do you think?" he says running his hands across the glittery material covering his arms "do you like it? I think it will make an impact I really do. I'm trying out new things this year…" he strokes his Moustache. Subtlety is not in Faunus' nature. "You know Seneca Crane got a new beard cut for the games? "

My stomach drops slightly at the mention of _that _name.

Yes I was well aware of the new haircut.

".. He should stop trying to make that beard happen… it's not going to happen.. No-one is even thinking about beards anymore… I mean let's be honest…"

I nod in agreement but I just want Faunus to move away from this topic and quickly. This is a situation where I am appreciative of his short attention span because it's not long before he is gossiping about some other supposedly hideous fashion faux pas. I absorb his babble for once so I don't have to think. Out of the window on my left I spot the unmistakable cloud of smog in the distance.

Nearly home.


	3. Chapter 3

The train grinds to halt and Faunus practically leaps out of the door and begins waving to the cameras. There are a few photographers and cameraman here now but it's nothing like it will be when we return to the train with the tributes. Faunus begins twirling around stroking his moustache and the fabric of his one-piece. He doesn't know how desperate he looks when he puts on such a show but I am thankful for his display as it means the cameras aren't paying any particular attention to me. There is a red carpet rolled out in front us leading directly to the entrance of the justice hall. I hurry down it until a journalist accosts me

"Nashira! Nashira!"

Why do Capitol people have a tendency to shout even when you're right next to them?

"Nashira! how do you feel about the games this year?"

"I can't wait" I reply flatly. _Yes I can't wait for it to be over_

"What do you think about District 3's chances this year?" he asks

What a completely inane question. The tributes haven't even been picked yet. How the heck would I know?

He continues pestering me with his ridiculous enquiries till I reach the door of the Justice Hall. I look back and see Faunus leaning against the train, cocking his head back and blowing kisses to the cameras. I can't help guffawing. I am momentarily stunned by bright flashes and a cameraman whom I hadn't noticed before appears from my right.

Great.

I Imagine the caption on the pictures; _Giggles at the reaping- Nashira Kahkashan just can't contain her excitement for the 74__th__ Hunger games. _I sigh slightly and open the heavy metal door to the justice hall.

* * *

The main room is grey, cold and apart from a few peace keepers milling near the door to the main stage on the opposite side of the room, empty. I wander across and plonk myself down onto a metal folding chair. _Right leg crossed over left leg at ankles, hands in lap, feet flat on the floor. Yes I think I've got it._

I hear the stairs from the first floor creaking slightly and look up.

"Hibiki!"

He flashes me a broad smile as he slowly makes his way down, holding onto the banister to support himself. I can hear him wheezing slightly. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, I catch sight of him properly. I haven't seen Hibiki in at least 6 months. He has gained a massive amount of weight. His face is flushed red and his breath is heavy. He's clearly winded himself going down the stairs. He wheezes away as he reaches the chair next to me. I am actually quite alarmed at this. Suzu, Hibiki's wife, said she was putting him on special diet. Clearly her plan hasn't been working.

Hibiki has a lot of issues with eating. He eats to forget. We all try to forget.

Some victors take drugs to forget- like the pair from District 6. I don't know their names; I don't think anyone cares about them anymore. I've seen them at the annual victors' ball; strung out with sores on their skin and rotting teeth. They look like reanimated corpses, direct from the graveyard.

Some drink to forget- like that Haymitch guy. The year of my Victors ball he spilt whiskey all over my dress before collapsing and being carried off by Avoxes. Everyone was shocked but no-one was surprised.

We all have our vices. Our way of trying to deal with things that can't be dealt with. Hibiki throws himself into food to escape. Numbness is the goal and he only feels numb when his stomach is full. The older he has gotten, the worse it's become. I've heard that before, that there's nothing like growing old and being haunted by memories of the children who will never grow old because of you. Hibiki often swears that he doesn't eat that much but Suzu always finds empty food packaging hidden in odd places. She knows about the secret stash of food he gets imported from the capitol- the buttery cupcakes with the creamy frosting that Hibiki can eat by the dozen and the melt in the middle sponge cakes oozing with chocolate. I wonder how he feels when he eats- does the sweetness mask the bitter taste of reality?

The only time I've ever overeaten was as a tribute during training week. For the first time in my life I was surrounded by all kinds of decedent foods in great quantities. In District 3, food is fuel only. We don't really eat for pleasure- the idea seems so foreign to us. I was bored, angry, scared and upset. I gorged myself because there was nothing else to do. I felt nausea and pain. It didn't make me feel good. Not as good as I imagine it makes Hibiki feel.

I've got other ways to numb myself.


	4. Chapter 4

'_And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman…__' _

Gah. I'm so sick of this video. I would be rolling my eyes right now if I was sure that I wouldn't be on camera. I learnt after an unfortunate incident during the reaping for the 71st hunger games- the first one I mentored- that they love to do cutaways to victors during the film and it simply doesn't do to be caught yawning or sarcastically mouthing along to the words. I'm sitting at the back of the stage in between Hibiki, who I know is as bored as I know I am, and Mayor Kafka, who will be extremely anxious that the broadcast goes smoothly (Occasionally there have been serious glitches in transmissions and recording. They are widely rumoured to be hackings and deliberate interruptions but the mayor's office has declined to officially comment on it). I keep blank faced but in my head I mimic President Snow's pompous voice.

'_To__ fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness…'_

HA! '_our forgiveness_'? you're the ones that need forgiveness. The film is all wrong- making it seem as though we should be grateful for the opportunity to have our children killed.

and victors as a sign as of generosity? I let out a little snort. I hope that wasn't televised.

'_This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future'_

Dun dun dun. End of the crappy film.

Faunus claps his hands together.

"Ok gals and fellas without further ado let's get down to it- The reason we are all here- lets pick some tributes! Woooooo!"

The silence is deafening but Faunus doesn't seem to care.

"Fellas first this year! "He skips over to the little table at the front and fishes around in the boys container for a name

"Come on up Noah Tikvah! Come on up!"

I look out into the crowd trying to spot the boy. Our reaping is always held inside in the main hall of the Justice building. I think it was built especially for the purpose of reapings and public announcements. I've seen other reapings being held outside with the crowd standing. Here we have long benches and assigned seating. Extremely efficient and organised- it's the district 3 way.

A tiny figure emerges from the far end of the right benches and silently makes his way up the aisle with a peace keeper following close behind. He's around 14, small, black haired, pale- your typical district 3 boy.

Next Faunus enthusiastically calls up a girl named Amber Al-Rimah. The last name seems vaguely familiar- perhaps our families know each other. She's easy to spot as she makes her way to the stage. She's very distinctive looking for district 3. Her hair is light and she is very tall but also extremely thin and weak looking. She totters along like a broken puppet, taller than the peace keeper following her.

Faunus makes them both shake hands as is custom and then bellows his favourite line

"Let's get rrrready to rumble!"

He says it every year but no-one ever really responds. He has often lamented to me that if it were district 1 or 2, his 'catchphrase' would have really taken off.

The official broadcast and has now ended and it's time for a few rounds of publicity photographs .I stand next to the girl for the first time and she is visibly shaking. In fact she looks like she might faint. So I put my arm around her shoulder to prop her up.

I help her across the stage and she grips my hand tightly. As soon as we get to the justice hall foyer, before we can even speak, she faints into my arms. This happens a lot. The heavy bright stage lights and the whiteness of the room combined with the camera flashes and of course, the horror of being reaped, cause many knees to buckle. 2 years ago the boy tribute hit the ground as soon he got up on the stage, falling flat on his face. The clip was shown over and over again all over the Capitol because it apparently had comedic value. It was humiliating for the poor boy. Occasionally they still show it. I saw it a few months ago during Casesar Flickermann's 'most hilarious games moments' montage show. In case you're wondering- Yes. The boy died in the first 5 minutes at the Cornucopia.

Two peacekeepers swiftly come to take the girl off my hands and I watch slightly mournfully as they carry her away. I hate coming to the reapings because I always feel like I'm reliving my own. Except unlike me, the girl won't survive this. I Know that. She knows that. Every year it's like watching a lamb being lead to the slaughter and it's excruciatingly painful to watch.

"well at least she didn't fall on stage" Hibiki whispers in relief, sidling up next to me. He must have already sent his boy off to the 'farewall room'.

"yeah that's something" I sigh "how's the boy?"

"He's fine. Seems smart- I can work with that" He hugs my shoulders "You ready to head down to the village?"


End file.
